Certain vehicles, such as tractors, are employed with brakes on the left hand side and on the right hand side, and the two sides have separate lines or brake subassemblies whereby the front and rear left wheels can be braked separate and independent from the front and rear right wheels of the tractor. With this brake arrangement, the wheels on either the left side and/or the right side of the vehicle can be applied individually. Thus, in the event the brakes were applied only on the right hand side of the vehicle, then the vehicle could be turned to the right about a very small turning radius, as desired. However, it is frequently desired that the brakes on both sides of the vehicle, that is on all four of the vehicle wheels, be applied simultaneously, and that would be for normal stopping of the vehicle and without regard to a brake or skid type of turning as mentioned above.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a brake pedal assembly which is particularly suitable for tractor brakes where the brakes are applied separately on the right hand side and on the left hand side of the tractor. In accomplishing this objective, the brake pedals of this invention are incorporated in a single assembly which permits the left hand and right hand brake pedals to be assembled with the main brake pedal, and this improves upon and simplifies the arrangement of the brake pedals. Still further, the present invention provides a sturdy and reliable brake pedal assembly, for the purposes mentioned above, and the left hand and right hand brake pedals are mounted directly on a main brake pedal for the reliable and compact assembly.
Still further, it is an object of this invention to provide a brake pedal assembly wherein there are left hand and right hand brake pedals, and these pedals are incorporated with a main brake pedal, and the entire arrangement is such that the operator can selectively depress either the left hand or the right hand pedal, and the operator can also depress both the aforementioned pedals and also the main pedal, all in one motion and with one foot, when and if such is desired.
Additionally, the present invention provides a brake pedal assembly which utilizes the left hand and right hand brake pedals, and the main brake pedal, all as mentioned above, and the invention incorporates a lock mechanism wherein the brake pedals can be secured in the depressed and locked position, without requiring the foot pressure from the operator. Still further, in accomplishing this objective, the brake pedals can be readily and easily placed in the locked position, and they can also be readily and easily released from the locked position, all with a very simple maneuvering by the operator's foot.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a brake pedal assembly for separate right and left hand wheel braking and to simultaneously apply uniform braking action to both sides of a vehicle.
Further, the brake pedal assembly of this invention can be employed for applying braking force and for actuating other mechanisms such as clutches and decelerators.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.